User talk:Ppiotr/Pirates of the Semantic Sea
NPC articles Hi there! I've seen that you went to work on the NPC articles to convert the template information into plaintext (nice!). In your Log section I found the following: * offers-a-mission is wrong way to do ** add features-a-npc relation to the mission article ** add featured-in-a-mission table to the NPC article (how?) On that note, I wanted to point out (I realize that given the above quote you're probably already aware of it) that I've recently started to include two sub-headers in the NPC's Associated Missions template fields: "Missions Started" and "Others" (Example: Estavan Covarrubias). The idea behind this is to show all the missions a NPC is involved in, also those that have you talk to him but are started by someone else. So maybe offers-a-mission and featured-in-a-mission both have their use (with the first being a subset of the second)--Ailar 06:50, 30 March 2008 (UTC) : My problem is different. Kind of chicken-and-egg problem. You can add info about missions to NPC's infobox on his/her page. You can add info about NPCs to the mission box on the mission page. Two places, the same info. In SMW terms - one relation. : I started by adding missions to NPCs pages. "NPC offers mission Foo and Bar." But it's unintuitive and the real world (-; doesn't work like this. You play the game, do the mission and meet people. So it's more like "You start mission Foo by talking with NPC1. Then you meet/kill NPC2." All on the mission page. SMW: "You start mission Foo by talking to NPC1." On NPC1's page I'll have to collect (pull) this info somehow. Some kind of SMW equivalent of DPL query. I'm pretty sure it's easy because it's so obvious application of SMW. I just don't know how to do it yet. What makes the whole experiment so interesting, right? (-: -- Nef (talk) 13:21, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :: Okay, different scenario: I get into a town where I've never been before, and I want to know if there are some missions to be had here. There are a couple of NPCs there which I can interact with, but none of them offer missions (yet?). So I look up those that seem most likely (the Magistrate, for example) on the wiki by doing a search for their name (or just checking if they've got an entry in the NPC category). If they are there, and if they have any missions listed, I can then check these mission for requirements like preceding missions, etc. :: I realize I'm talking about the same thing as you, just from the other direction :) Although I must admit I'm completely clueless about SMW, so I can't really help in that regard. If I had to figure out a way to do this, and knowing nothing about the system, I'd ask How is the information stored, and how can I do a search for a specific string? Some kind of database query, as you say. I'll keep watching what you're doing, I'm curious now ;) --Ailar 17:38, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ::: ...and directions make the whole difference here, exactly. (-: As you rightly pointed out: how/where is the information stored best + how/where to use it later. -- Nef (talk) 08:06, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Mission Locations & Level Hiya :) While doing the write-up for a new mission (Playing with Fire), I decided to do some experimenting with SMW. Specifically, I added the involves:: property to the NPC field in the template. I also started a new property, Mission Location::, and added that to the location field in the template. It's that second part I wanted to ask about: what we have right now is a Bot that can be run on demand, and that will parse the mission articles for locations and then add a mission including its level to the appropriate location article. So this gives you a list of missions, sorted by level, right there on each port's Wiki article (example: Vera Cruz). Is there any way we can do this with SMW, hopefully eliminating the need to run that Bot ever so often? The Mission Location:: property is only half the answer, what I really want to know is if there's any way to connect the mission level to the location, and have both show up on the Mission Location:: page. A secondary property within (and local to) the main Mission Location:: property if you know what I mean... --Ailar 08:21, 9 May 2008 (UTC) : If we tag mission with is-a::mission + is-located-in::XYZ requires-lvl::123 then on the port page we would add something like this: } | ?name | ?lvl }}. Here's an example: http://www.semanticweb.org/wiki/Africa (with a nice shortcut, SMW mixed with already existing info, with categories). : Btw, most if not all of this lists we can generate right now using DPL. However, one of my goals is to keep PotBS DPL-free - but as cool as any DPL wiki! Reason being DPL is very db-heavy. I'd like to test if SMW can be an answer to this problem. -- Nef (talk) 08:46, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, that's cool :) Just what I was hoping to get - I'll tinker around with it on the weekend and try to set up a few town articles like this. Thanks! --Ailar 09:22, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, after some tinkering (and a bit of google'ing SMW...), this is what I came up with so far: User:Ailar/Sandbox#New_mission_list_in_Port_article. Not too bad, but I still have to figure out if it's possible to show the level in the first column (even though it's not the condition of the query). Any comments/suggestions? --Ailar 15:51, 9 May 2008 (UTC)